


A Father's Worst Nightmare

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Nightmares, Protective Sheriff, Scott and Derek to the rescue, Worried Derek, Worried Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Sheriff and Stiles are kidnapped. Will the father be able to keep his son alive before the help comes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! I'm back with a new fic. Hope you guys like this first chapter. Thank you so much for reading and sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The clock struck eleven at night when Stiles stepped in his house. He slowly placed the keys to his jeep on the table and walked further in. The boy frowned when he felt sudden change in the air. Something was wrong. Before he could call out to his father, a loud yell reached his ears

"STILES GET OUT OF HERE!" 

Stiles's eyes widened at the loud voice of his father "Dad?" he didn't even take two steps ahead when two men came charging at him. Stiles was pushed until his back and head painfully collided with the wall behind him. He gasped at the contact and soon found himself pinned by the two men. His heart hammered in his chest when he looked at the two masked men "Who are you? Where's my Dad?"

"Let him go!" John was dragged in the hall by three men. He thrashed and kicked at one of them, almost successful in loosening the grip on him but then the sheriff had to halt his actions when he heard Stiles's painful scream

John froze, eyes frantically searched for his son. He saw Stiles was on his knees and panting heavily. One man had twisted his arm behind his back while his partner extented Stiles's other hand and forced it flat against the wall with a sharp knife hovering at the back of his hand

"No! Don't!" yelled John and let himself being held down by the intruders. Stiles gritted his teeth when his arm was streched more in opposite direction "Dad..." he looked at his father with fearful eyes. John nodded as if silently asking him to do as told "I'm right here Stiles. Hey!" he called out to their attackers "You got me, now let my son go!" 

A man in black suit laughed menacingly "Who said this is about you sheriff?" he fixed his gaze on Stiles "My friend is going to enjoy this so much but you've made me angry so this calls for a punishment" 

John's eyes widened and he again tried to get free knowing exactly what the man meant and was he going to do "No...No!" 

Stiles's felt fear rising in him and he swallowed thickly. Next came a sharp stinking pain that shot through his hand up to his arm and then to his brain. He couldn't stop himself from screaming out loud. The man had brought down the knife driving it on the back of his hand as if he was hammering a nail on the wall. The blood trickled down from Stiles's hand staining the floor below and he screamed for second time

"Stiles!" John desperately tried to free himself "Stop hurting him!" 

"Let's go" the man pulled out his gun and smiled. 

 

 

John sat at the corner of the van cursing down the moutain road to God knows where. His eyes were fixed on his son who was in semi fetal position next to him. The fact that Stiles had gone incredibly quite scared him the most. John wrapped his arms around Stiles's shoulder trying to provide as much comfort. Stiles held his hand protectively to his chest and did his best to stifle his whimpers. He didn't dare look at his hand, fearing he would pass out at the sight. He needed to stay awake with his father. Few seconds later the car rumbled and he cursed out loud when his hand was jostled in the process "Shit! This hurts like bitch"

"Let me see Stiles" John whispered softly carefully taking hold of Stiles's right arm. His left hand was clamped tightly over the wound and John could see blood was still seeping through his fingers and dripping down his arm. He had seen blood hundered times in his life but this was totally different. This was his son's blood for God's sake. Gently John eased Stiles's left hand away ignoring the hisses of pain coming from his son

John saw the wound was still bleeding, a little more sluggish than before but still pretty freely. Anger flared in his chest and he glared at the two men who sat opposite to them with guns in hand "I need something to stop the blood" he saw the two men exchange a look before pulling out a dirty rag under the seat and threw it at John's direction

John had no option but to use the rag as he had to stop the bleeding. He gently wrapped the cloth around Stiles's palm who again cradled his hand to his chest "Who are they Dad? What do they want from us?"

John shook his head and whispered back "I've no idea son. They won't answer me. They just barged into our house and attacked me. I tried to warn you but..." Stiles moved closer to his father "I wouldn't be anywhere else right now" 

"Stop talking!" barked one of the men

Stiles was scared. Like really scared. He didn't know who his kidnappers were and where were they taking them. All he could see through the darkness of the night was empty roads and tall trees. They had taken their cell phones and didn't even bother to tie them. Maybe hurting him was enough threat to make sure they behaved. His hand was still throbbing in pain and he was getting dizzy as the scent of his own blood invaded his nostrils 

Another hour passed before the car stopped. John and Stiles were harshly yanked out of the vehicle and led through the woods. After walking for twenty minutes they reached towards a small house which had an underground basement. Stiles and John were led through the stairs and made to sit in the corner of the room

"Who are you guys? What do you want from us?" John raised his voice but the man ignored him and just climbed the stairs back up and locked the door. Stiles sighed and took a look at his surroundings. The walls were brick and there was only one window at the far upper corner for the light. The temperature down there was getting colder as the night passed and he shivered 

"You okay?" asked John with worried eyes 

Stiles nodded "I'm fine" he lied. The boy knew his injury was the least concern right now

John got up from the floor and quickly checked for the door. Stiles eyed him with raised eyebrows "You really think they are going to let us get away that easily"

John climbed down the stairs and sat down next to his son who spoke after few seconds "Why do I've a feeling this will not end good?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Scott parked his bike and walked into the school. He opened his locker to pull out the books and wondered why was Stiles late. He pulled out his cell and dialled his friend's number which went unanswered. He dialled again and got the same response

Scott saw Lydia so he ran towards her "Hi Lydia. Have you heard anything from Stiles?"

"No. Don't you guys come school together?"

"I can't get hold on him" Scott's worried voice wasn't gone unnoticed by Lydia "Relax Scott. He's probably on his way" 

"Yeah maybe you're right" Scott gave a reluctant nod. Why did he feel something was wrong. Like Stiles was in trouble. Shaking himself out of his negative thoughts Scott decided to wait for few more hours before panicking. Stiles is fine. He always is...right?

 

 

"What are you doing?!" yelled John when two men grabbed Stiles few feet away from him and pushed the boy on his knees. Third guy came and pointed a gun at John and warned "I'll not hesitate to pull the trigger"

"No!" Stiles tried to get up but was forcefully made to sit down again. A large hand fisted his hair yanking his head back "Stay where you are kid" he tightened his hold earning a gasp from below

Someone climbed down the stairs and John narrowed his eyes to see the new comer. He looked same age as his, wore black suit with black over coat. The man stopped on his tracks and smirked at John "How nice of you to join us sheriff" he then walked towards Stiles standing way too close for John's liking

"Please don't hurt him" John skipped past the bravado and pleaded to the man who now had a gun trained on Stiles's head

Stiles didnt want to give away the fact that he was frightened at the moment but his shaking body was betraying him. He forced a smile "You...you should really rethink about...umm..shooting me...I'm not worth it" 

The man smiled cunningly "Maybe.. but you're special to your father" he looked at John "Do you recognise me sheriff?" 

John tried hard to remember but he couldn't tell who the maniac was "I'm sorry. I don't know you" The man in return brought down his gun on Stiles's head. The boy fell on the ground clutching his head where he could feel warm blood dripping down from the cut

"Stiles!" John was almost half way up but was pushed back down. The man glared "I'm wounded that you don't remember me. Guess I'll have to do all the hard work. Let's get on with the introductions" 

Stiles clenched his eyes close at the blinding pressure on his head and took ragged breaths through his nose. He was roughly hauled up by two guys, each holding him in bruising grip

"My name is Mathew McKenzie. Ring any bells?"

John's eyes widened 

"So you do remember me huh? How about we do a tiny flashback for your son who looks eager to know" Mathew pocketed his gun "It goes back ten years from now. Me and my brother had successfully robbed a bank and was ready to escape in our getaway car when you showed up and fired shots at us. After you arrested us, we were sent to prison for ten years" 

John watched his kidnapper speak. He could now see his eyes getting darker "My brother Ned...he died of cancer. If he hadn't gone to prison then he would've gotten better treatment. He died because of you sheriff" 

"What? That's ridiculous. You can't blame Dad for your brother's death" Stiles raised his voice

"Shut up kid. You know nothing!" Mathew scowled at Stiles taking a step towards him

"I'm sorry for your loss" John quickly apologised, trying to divert Mathew's attention away from his son 

Mathew spat venomously "I don't want your apologies!" 

"Then what do you want?" John asked but he didn't want to know the answer. The way Mathew was eyeing his son, worry only doubled in his chest

"I want you to watch what it feels like to loose someone you love" Mathew motioned at his men which resulted a hard punch on Stiles's stomach. The boy doubled over with pain "You..." he coughed looking at Mathew "You really need...an appointment with a therapist" 

"Kid's got a mouth. Let's see if you're able to deliver another snarky comment" 

John got up from the floor "No! McKenzie please... you want revenge against me then punish me. Do whatever you want but leave my son alone" 

"Dad.." 

"Shut up Stiles" 

Mathew laughed shrewdly "I'm so going to enjoy this" 

Stiles tried to block all the punches and kicks that were literally showered on him. The boy curled himself into a ball, groaning every now and then. His hand had also started bleeding again shooting waves of pain through his body. John was held by two men who kept cursing and pleading to let his son go. After what it seemed like hours the beatings stopped. Stiles was again grabbed by his hair and John watched as his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed in pain from his streched neck "Please stop" tears leaked from John's eyes 

"Anymore snarky comment young man?" Mathew mocked at the boy. Stiles managed to give a small nod "I've suffered more than this...during my baseball practice"

A hard slap was given to Stiles who slumped on the ground. Mathew glared at the sheriff "I could kill him now but I want you to watch him suffer a slow and painful dead. Don't think it's over coz I'm coming back soon" he left with his men and locked the door

John hurried towards his son and held him by his shoulders "Stiles!" his heart and stomach clenched on seeing multiple bruises on Stiles's face. The boy was panting heavily, good hand tightly wrapped around his mid section and John knew his son was hurting

"I'm fine" Stiles said through his gritted teeth

"You're not fine Stiles. Let me see" John slowly moved Stiles's hand away and lifted his shirt. He gulped down the heavy lump when he saw the skin was decorated with blue black colour. He blinked back his fresh tears and pulled the material down "I'm sorry son" 

Stiles shook his head and coughed a little "We just have to hang on until...help arrives"

"Help?" 

"Scott" said Stiles and grimaced at pain at flared up in his arm. He cradled it to his chest "He'll soon know ....we're missing. He'll find us" 

John didn't know what to say. Right now he had no option but to trust Stiles's words. Scott was an werewolf. He might be able to find us. The father inside only could hope Scott wouldn't be too late. John took a deep breath. He had to clear his head. Stiles needed him. His son needed him. He will do anything to keep his son safe. Firstly he had to stop the bleeding. John scanned the room and found a box. He quickly opened the box and found old clothes. Pulling out old shirt he tore a large piece 

Stiles let out a loud hiss when his father unwrapped the old rag. His palm was swollen had bulky fingers and squishy red blood still seeping through his fingers. On seeing the symptoms, John could tell they were early signs of infection. He cleaned the wound as best as he could while Stiles shook with pain "I'm done kid. Just few more seconds" 

Stiles was exhausted when John was finished. The boy sat next to his father with his back pressed to the wall. Every inch on his body was hurting. He didn't know when his head titled sideways on John's shoulder and he closed his eyes. John looked at the door fearing it was going to open again and Mathew will come back to torture his son. He held Stiles hand in his feeling helpless than ever. The father prayed to all angels above to save his son's life and hoped Scott would arrive soon. 

 

AT SCHOOL

It was at the end of the day and Scott again tried Stiles's number. He then dialled at the station but Parish informed him that sheriff hadn't shown up for work. Sensing something was definitely wrong Scott decided to check on his friend and drove himself to his house. 

Scott frowned when he saw the main door was open. He pushed the wooden board "Stiles? Sheriff?" 

Scott sniffed and he bacame alert. The boy looked around and let out a small gasp when he saw blood on the wall. Fear gripped his heart as his mind clouded with negative thoughts. Scott didn't waste any time further and dialled a number "Derek I need you at Stiles's house now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thanks a lot for reading this fic. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Stiles found himself stuck in some kind of spiral staircase. No matter how many times the boy climbed up or down, he kept coming back to same place. A lightbulb that shone overhead was the only thing that gave lightness in otherwise dark place. He didn't know where he was going but his path was never ending. It was dark and cold and he couldn't see anything except the stairs. He had to be somewhere....someplace but where? The buld dimmed and Stiles's breath hitched. Darkness suffocated him and he quickened his steps

Suddenly the scene changed and Stiles fell face first on a cold floor and rolled couple of times before he came to an abrupt stop. His chest burned with need to get single air "Is...Is anybody here!" he yelled into darkness "Somebody please...help me!" 

Stiles saw one blurry figure come towards him. He pulled himself "Hello? Can you help me? I'm..." his eyes widened when he saw the man's eyes were red and was holding a big saw in his hand "What...Who are you?" The man didn't stop and charged towards Stiles with a angry yell. Before the boy got a chance to run, the man dived the saw through his stomach, blood splattering all around the walls

 

 

 

"NOOOO!" Stiles's yelled in his sleep. John who had dozed off beside his son woke up in a surprise. His eyes fell on Stiles who was thrashing and yelling with his eyes closed. The father knew his son was having a nightmare. He held Stiles by his shoulders and squeezed a little "Stiles wake up. It's just a dream" 

Stiles let out another sharp yell still finding himself trapped in the nightmare. John cupped his son's face and was shocked by the heat that radiated "Stiles! Wake up!" he raised his voice and Stiles snapped his eyes open with a strangled gasp and cry died on his tongue as he sat up looking at his father "Dad?" his voice barely a whisper

Sheriff nodded but his heart broke when he saw the intense fear and sadness in Stiles's eyes "It's me son. I'm right here. It was just a dream" 

Stiles gulped down the heavy lump and looked around as if trying hard to remember where they were and why was he hurting so much "So....this is real?" 

"I'm afraid so" said John and placed his hand on Stiles's forhead "You're having fever" Stiles swatted his father's hand away "I'm fine" 

John picked up Stiles's wounded hand and saw it looked worse than before. His hand was infected which was causing fever. Stiles pulled his hand back "It's not bad as it looks Dad. I'm fine"

"Sure you are Stiles. You only have few broken ribs, a possible concussion and a infected hand which is only getting worse so don't lie to me and stop saying you're fine!" John yelled and saw Stiles flinch a little. He sighed sadly "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you"

"It's okay Dad"

"This shouldn't be happening to you. I'm suppose to protect you" he wiped the tears that leaked from the corner of his eyes

Silence hung for few seconds 

"I can't decide....if I need a hug, a large coffee, six shots of vodka or two weeks of sleep"

"You drink vodka?"

Pause

"I've a concussion Dad" Stiles groaned "Forget what I said" 

John managed to smile

Stiles took a ragged breath "I'm guessing you don't have any magic gun hidden in your pocket" 

"Scott is coming Dad....I know he will" Stiles's felt his eyes droop again. He was hurting, exhaustion taking toll on his body. John could only nod in response. Suddenly he heard footsteps and his heart started racing in his chest. 

Mathew was back

 

 

Derek stared at the blood on the wall with a worried expression on his face. Scott was pacing around the hall "Stiles's is in danger. His Dad also hasn't shown up all day at the station" 

"The struggles are obvious" said Derek inhaling the left over scent of Stiles. The man didn't like to admit but he was worried for the boy "Whoever took Stiles and his Dad obviously aren't afraid to hurt them" 

"Who took them and why?" Scott high pitched voice made Derek frown "Will you relax. You won't be able to find him if you panic" 

"I'm not panicking!" Scott's eyes fell on the blood. He had to find his best friend before it was too late. He couldn't loose Stiles "We've to find him Derek. Please help me. I can't do this alone" 

Derek nodded "Get his clothes. We can locate him by his scent. Call Isaac ask him to go at the station and try getting any information" 

Scott nodded and pulled his cell out "Isaac! I need your help" 

 

 

John wrapped his arms around Stiles's shoulder and pulled him close who protested when pain shot through his ribs "Dad...would you go...easy on the ribs? Not exactly in...good working condition"

John loosened his hold but kept Stiles as close as possible. Mathew walked down the stairs with his men "Did you two enjoy your time together?" 

"Other than...the cold...we're doing fine" replied Stiles glaring at Mathew with his fever dazed eyes. Mathew chuckled "Then I suppose it's time for round two" 

"NO!" John shook his head "Mackenzie if you touch my son again I'll..." before he could finish his sentence two men came and dragged Stiles and unceremoniously dropped him in the middle of the room. The boy curled his lips tighter so he wouldn't give away his scream. John was again held down by the two men "McKenzie please. I'm begging you"

Mathew ignored John and walked towards Stiles circling around the boy like a hawk watching his prey "Hmm...you don't seem to be doing so well. You look sick" 

"The credit goes to you" Stiles gave a weak smile. Mathew shrugged "That is actually my priority of the day kid. Let's see if you like my new idea" 

Stiles really didn't want to know what Mathew's new idea was. He shared a look with his Dad and saw the fear in his eyes. John saw a man walked with a bucket of water and dumped it over Stiles's body "No!" 

Stiles gasped when the cold water hit his head and shook violently on the floor. He couldn't breathe for few seconds as the water filled up his nose and lungs burned as they were on fire. Stiles was drenched and shivering with cold. His muscles felt numb as he wheezed out short breaths. Just when the awful sensation passed, another bucket of water was dropped on him

"STOP IT! You'll kill him!" John raised his voice 

 

 

 

 

"How much further Derek? We're driving for an hour now" Scott asked pressing hard on the gas pedal. He could feel anger rising in his veins on the thought of Stiles getting hurt. Atleast he was with his father. He should be able to keep Stiles safe. Still he was getting impatient and frustrated 

"I'm trying Scott. Turn left" Derek ordered sniffing the air "Keep driving. I can feel he's close"

Scott tried to focus on the scent and was faintly able to follow. He nodded and tightened his grip on the steering wheel "Hang on Stiles. We're coming"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A huuuuuuge heartfelt thanks to all my awesome readers who have read this story. On with the next and last chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Stiles shivered as he laid in curled position drenched in cold water. Breathing was now slowly becoming an issue for him. The boy thought it was a miracle how he was still alive. He could barely inhale any air with his clogged nose and stabbing pain in his chest. Stiles didn't know which feeling was worst, burning from outside or the chills that wracked his entire form. His body was going numb and he wanted the pain to stop

John cried. The father openly cried when right infront of him, his son was being tortured to death. Right now he would do anything to exchange places with Stiles. His heart ached, the disappointment and sadness mixing into a hard lump at the pit of his stomach. He was dissapointed in himself. Stiles was his responsibility. It was his job to keep his son safe yet he failed him. 

Mathew had a satisfied smile on his face when Stiles was struggling to take a single air in "Are you seeing this sheriff? Looks like your son is soon going to join my brother"

John sobbed "Please let him go" 

Stiles shook his head, water dripping from his hair. He hated seeing his father beg "D...Dad...don't.." Every breath strained the skin on his stomach, stealing his breath as pain burned up and down in his chest

"Stiles" John called out brokenly

Mathew rolled his eyes "That's enough of melodrama. It's time for some real action" he pulled out a gun and pointed at Stiles

"NO! Mackenzie please...don't! He's my only son"

"Say bye to your father kid" Mathew's finger went to press on the trigger and Stiles closed his eyes. 

 

 

"Stiles's in there!" Derek pointed at the house "C'mon we've to hurry" Scott nodded feeling a little releaved that they had found his friend. Now that both the werewolfs were close they could feel high amount of stress in the air

Scott skidded to a stop and tried to listen to the faint voices. Anger flared in his chest when he heard low whimpers of his best friend and sheriff pleading at someone to let his son go. He shared a look with Derek who also was concentrating on the voices. They silently agreed on one thing, save Stiles at all cost. 

Mathew was seconds away from pulling the trigger when the door opened with a loud bang accompanied by a ear splitting howl. The roof literally started shaking from the impact, dust pouring like a rain. Everyone covered their heads fearing it was some kind of earthquake. John took a huge breath of relief when his eyes fell on the Scott and Derek. His son was going to be fine. 

Scott's eyes widened on seeing Stiles's condition. Body lying in the puddle of water and blood, face swollen, split lips, blood dripping from his nose and head and looked like he was barely breathing "Stiles?" he hoped he wasn't too late

Derek was never good at showing emotions. He always thought emotions made a person weak but when he looked at the bruised and bloody boy on the floor the werewolf saw red and wanted to rip limb by limb of the person who made him suffer. 

The two wolfs charged like an angry bull, punching and kicking their way through the men. John watched in awe as the two boys systematically took down all the men who tried to fight them back. Derek raised his hand and knocked the gun out of Mathew's hand. The two guys holding John released him and ran to attack 

John crawled towards Stiles and cradled him in his arms. He saw his son's eyes were dazed and was shivering badly "Stiles? Hey Scott and Derek are here son. You were right. They came" Stiles gave a painful moan, closed his eyes and his head lolled on his father's chest. Worry doubled in John's heart "Stiles?"

Within seconds Scott and Derek surrounded sheriff and his son in a protective manner. The fight didn't last long and soon the room was filled with bodies that laid flat on the floor defeated. Mathew was last one left, barely standing under the mercy of Derek who held him by his collar. Sheriff saw the wolf was about to make his final move and he yelled out "Don't!" 

Derek frowned looking at sheriff who shook his head "Don't kill him. He will pay for what he did. There's law for that" 

Derek growled in response and gave a hard punch on Mathew's nose which knocked him down unconscious

"Stiles!" Scott hunched down near his friend, tears threatening to leak from his eyes. 

"He's in pain" said John "Can you help. Don't think he's gonna make to hospital" 

Derek quickly knelt down "Scott" he called out and took Stiles's left hand in his. Scott nodded and took Stiles's right hand in his. He winced on seeing the wounded palm. Scott placed his hand on Stiles's wrist. John saw black thick veins run like water from Stiles's hand and travel into Scott and Derek's arms. They were taking the pain away and he was so grateful. When Scott pulled away he could see Stiles's features were relaxed and he sighed in relief "We need to get him to hospital" 

"Call at my station. Ask Parish to come and arrest these bastards" John glared at unconscious form of Mathew. He would make sure the man would never be able to leave the prison again. Scott dialled at the station while Derek picked Stiles in his arms and hurriedly got out of the place. 

 

FOURTEEN HOURS LATER

John sat next to his son holding in left hand in his. Stiles looked young and pale beneath the large oxygen mask that covered his mouth and nose. IV's were sticking out of his hand and John felt the weight of the guilt getting heavier in his chest. Stiles hated needles. He remembered when Stiles was ten year old, he had fallen from the tree and got a deep gash on his leg. The boy had literally sneaked out of the hospital window so he could avoid getting stiches

John smiled fondly at the memory and tightened his hold on Stiles's hand "I'm so sorry son" he closed his eyes and hoped Stiles would wake up soon

THREE HOURS LATER

Stiles found himself in less pain. He was feeling much better than last time he was conscious. The soft and comfortable sheets underneath him along with a constant beeping sound told the boy he was in a hospital. He slowly blinked his eyes and saw his father sitting beside him "Please tell me I'm....not dreaming Dad" 

John smiled broadly and softly ran his hand on Stiles's forehead "No son. It's not a dream. You're alright" he was glad the doctors had removed the mask since Stiles was breathing on his own

"Oh God...are those needles in my arm" Stiles lifted his hand and groaned. John gently placed his hand back on the bed "Just for little while"

Stiles sighed nodding "Scott?" he asked to confirm their saviour. He couldn't remember much as everything was blur to him. John nodded "Scott and Derek" 

"Wow. That sourwolf has a heart?" 

"We should be thankful Stiles"

"I know Dad....I know" Stiles admitted softly "So what's the damage?"

"Four broken ribs, minor concussion...water was filled in your lungs which caused pneumonia...twelve stiches in your palm" John finished with a sigh "Stiles..."

Stiles cut his father's words "Like I said before Dad. I wouldn't be anywhere else" he gave a small smile "Whatever comes in our life...we face it together"

A knock was heard and Stiles saw Scott and Derek walked in the room "Hey" he waved his hand

"You look better than last time I saw you" Scott smiled.

"You're not complaining are you?" Stiles faked a frown and heard a scoff "You can come in the lime light Derek. You're are a hero after all"

Derek rolled his eyes "You mean hero as in saving the damsel in distress?" 

Stiles glared "Dad you heard that right? He called you damsel. This is perfect opportunity. Press charges and arrest him" 

"Stiles" warned John

Stiles pressed his lips and looked at Scott and Derek "Thank you...both of you" 

Scott patted on Stiles's leg "You're our pack Stiles. I would never let anything happen to you" Stiles smiled in return and heard a ring tone. John pulled out his cell and Stiles almost got up from the bed "Is that a case? Who got killed?" Sheriff gave a warning look at his son "Don't you dare think about leaving this bed until you are perfectly fine"

"But Dad.." 

"Sheriff's right. You should rest. I'll get the notes for you" said Scott

"I'm fin.."

"And to make sure you do as told, someone here is going to keep a close watch on you" Sheriff smiled broadly

"Who?"

John pointed at Derek who took a step closer to Stiles's bed and crossed his arms "Lay back down" 

"What!?" Stiles mouth hung open "Dad! You can't do this....I'm fine..please Dad..."

Sheriff walked out of the room "You are free to punch him if he steps out of his bed" he said to Derek

"What? Did you forget I'm already in hospital?" 

"Good luck man" Scott laughed walking out "I'll be back in evening" 

"Scott please don't leave me" Stiles was left all alone with Derek in the room who still stood with crossed arms "What?"

"Lay. Back. Down" 

"Oh my God!" 

 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
